Twilight Meets the Jersey Shore
by officiallyuncool
Summary: what would happen if alice, bella, rosalie, and emmett got to go to miami with the jersey shore
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight meets the Jersey Shore **

**Declaimer: if I owned anybody id be so lucky**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was watching Jersey Shore it was the one were snookie and Angelina were fighting.

"Go snookie beat her butt" Emmett yelled

Beat her snookie beat her butt

"That's right Angelina got her butt kicked she deserves it" Alice yelled

"That's why her sorry butt is leaving" Rosalie said

I'd do anything to meet them

"Me too" they all said

At that moment I swore I saw a light bulb go off on top of Alice's head

Alice what are you thinking

"That we need to take a little trip to jersey" she said

"When do we leave" I practically screamed

"Tomorrow I called the MTV producers and they said they could use 4 more people" she said

**Miami P.O.V**

"I heard were getting new roommates" Jenni said

"Yea they better not be like Angelina" snookie said

"Yea they need to be GTL all the way" mike said

"Yea I heard there not very tanned but they act guido" Pauly added

"Well we'll see they get here tomorrow" snookie added

**So good or bad reviews, reviews**

**Superoveractivepixie**


	2. Welcome to Miami

**Twilight meets the Jersey Shore **

**Declaimer: if I owned anybody id be so lucky**

**So it's been forever I've been busy with school and stuff sorry but anyways to the story**

**So in case anybody is confused the sentences that don't say "said" at the end are said by the person who's P.O.V it is or it won't be in quotes if its they are saying it**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella" Alice screamed

What? I yelled

"Are you ready to go" she asked

In a minute Alice. I responded to her

"Hurry up Bella" Emmett yelled

Since they were rushing me I grabbed my bags and they were soon taken by a worried Edward greeting me.

Hi. I said kinda sadly

"Hey Bella don't be sad go to Miami have fun just don't bring home another guy remember I'll be watching" he said chuckling

"I won't I promise" I said cracking a smile

"See you later" he said kissing me long and forcefully enough to last me my whole trip in Miami

I walked down stairs and into the car and were off to Seattle International Airport

**(Skipping ahead to the arrival in Miami)**

**Snooks P.O.V**

There here I yelled to the rest of the shore house

"Iight here comes situation" Mike said

"New roommate's yeaaaaaaa" Pauley

"Here we come" added Ron and Sam

"So what do they look like" Jenni asked

Ummm there like really white they almost look dead. Ummm we need o take them to the tanning salon like fast there is 3 girls and 1 boy he looks like a lighter Ron. One girl is tiny like me yay another meatball. Another one has blonde hair she looks like she knows a good time. The last one looks like her and Sammie can be friends **(in the story Sammie isn't gonna be like arguing with the girls it will be her and Ronnie mostly) **hey the first 3 are all wearing ray-bans and hats

"Be cool here they come" Vinny said

**Bella P.O.V**

I stuck the key the MTV producers gave us and walked inside and was greeted by 7 smiling faces

"Hi" Snooki said "I'm Snookie or Nicole either one is ok"

Hi I'm Bella

"Ok hi Bella let me introduce you to the gang this is mike, Vinny, Pauly, Ronnie or Ron, Sammie, and Jenni."

Oh believe me I know who you guys are I rooted for you to win when you fought "the Staten island dump"

"Awesome" she said "At least I know someone in the world other than us hates Angelina."

Yea. Hey where do we sleep **(were gonna act like the jersey house is the house in Miami)**

"Girls are sleeping down here and boys well boy upstairs hey what are you threes names?" Jenni asked

"I'm Alice"Alice said

"I'm Emmett" Emmett said

"I'm Rosalie or Rose" rose said

"Oh hi guys" Snookie said

"Yea get settled cause to night were hittin **(well I guess I'm using jersey clubs I can't remember any Miami ones) **Karma tonight" Mike said

"Hey yo Emmett you GTL" Vinny asked

"All the way bro you know it" Emmett said

"You also gotta be ready for t-shirt time man" Pauly said

"Always man always" Emmett responded

So let's go get ready then I said then we started our first day in jersey

**So good or bad reviews, reviews**

**Superoveractivepixie**


End file.
